Dixie Twilight
by xoxJamieLeAnnxox
Summary: Dixie...Jacob Blacks Cousin moves in with the Blacks...and maybe Leah might not be the only girl in the Wolf clan? She will go through trials, but she will find out what she is made of.
1. Chapter 1

Hi!

My name is Dixie. like the dog. I have lived in Georgia my whole life, which just so happens to be 17 years. My dad is the Chief of the Cherokee tribe located here. my mom was a Queiute, when she was alive. she died when i was four. Cancer, it gets them everytime. My dad thinks i need to spend some time with my mom's Family, the blacks. So he packed my bags up and shipped me to there Reserve. I just landed at the Airport and my cousin has got my bags, he said his name was Jacob. I think? I followed him out to his car when i saw a five year old in the front seat. He said her name was Nessie. "So, You are going to like it down here. There is a lot of interesting things that goes on here," Jacob said.  
"Really? that sound's cool. Is she yours?" i pointed at the kid.  
"Oh, No. I'm watching her for my friends, Bella and Edward. They went Camping this Weekend," He said as he put my bags in the trunk.  
The ride down to the reserve was quiet. I didn't like it. I would have said something, but I didn't know what to say, So i stayed quite. as i looked out the Window i saw a lot of Green, it was a common theme. There was moss and leaves and Grass everywhere. We finally pulled into the driveway where there was a bunch of people outside waiting for us.  
"Ok, I have to leave but Dad will show you your room."  
"Yeah, Ok."  
A guy in a wheelchair rolled up to me. "Hey! I'm Billy, your uncle."  
"Oh, Hey Uncle Billy, Uh Jacob said that you would tell me where to put my stuff."  
"Oh yeah, Ok well follow me. You Get Rachels old room, she moved out with Paul, But you will meet them later. They are coming over for a cookout. So is Sam and Emily, You would like her..." he babbled on while taking me to my room. i looked around the place, it was small, comfortable. He took me to my room and left me alone. There was a bed, a desk, and a dresser. the closet was small, i wasn't excited about this. As i unpacted my things i heard a knock on my door, then someone opened it. she was beautiful, like me she had copper skin and dark eyes.  
"Hi, my name is Leah, Uh, I just wanted to make sure you were ok?" Wow, who was she?  
"Oh Yeah, I Guess. I mean, I don't get why i was shipped off here. I loved Georgia. But everyone said it was cold here, I don't think it was. I mean, what is up with everything?" I can't believe i just blurted it out like this.  
"I wish i could tell you. But go figure. there has to be rules. I mean, Ask Billy, or Jacob, tell them you demand to know. It will make your life way easier." She Smiled and walked out.  
What was that about? i decided that i didnt want to talk to anyone. I played off having Jet Lagg what ever it is. I stayed in my room until i heard Jacob come in. I walked out to where he was.  
"Jacob, What is going on? I mean, Why is everyone treating me different?" I was getting kind of mad.  
"I can't tell you right now." he frowned.  
"What the Crap! that is what everyone is saying! why cant you? I deserve to know." I yelled.  
"Ok, well we need to go out side right now."  
"Not until you tell Me!" i yelled.  
Right then i started shaking...

_  
Editors Note.  
Sorry it was so short. The Next Chapter will be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two...I'm a What?

I felt the rage build up inside of me and out of no where i felt my clothes rip off and i saw fur fly every where. i heard voices in my head.

_Dixie, this is Leah, remember you met me earilier. I'm sorry i couldn't tell you. but please listen to jacob. he knows what he is doing. Ill see you in a bit._

"Dixie, lets go out side." Jacob said, it was more like an order though, I couldn't disobey.

_Cool we have another girl on our team! Yes!_

_Shut up seth!_ a few voices said at the same time.

I followed Jacob outside and then he changed into one of what ever i am.

_Dixie, I know this is kind of scary for you but you are a werewolf. _Jacob thought

_More of a shapeshifter._ Seth thought

_Shut Up Seth!_

_oops my bad!_ he smiled through his thoughts.

_Wait! I'm A WHAT?!?!_

_Shapeshifter that turns into a wolf._

_thats what i thought you said. but why?_

_Vampires. but the vampires here are good they are the Cullen's so DO NOT ATTACK any of them!_ Jake thought

_How do I change back?_ that was all i wanted to do right then, to get out of this monsterous skin.

_Focus. but wait for Leah to bring you some Clothes please._

That night went by fast, i remember crying, a lot. and I remember Leah staying with me, she told me that because i was a wolf i couldn't have kids, that made me cry even more. Even though i was only 17 i knew what i wanted. I want a Baby girl. I was going to name her Abigail. I wanted to live in a nice house in a nice town with nice things. i wanted someone to love me.

The next morning i learned that there was an option for me. I could either A, stay a part of Jacobs pack, B, Be apart of Sam's pack, Or C, make my own. because apperiantly i was able to do that because i had some kind of cool blood line or something. he said that he would let me decide what i wanted to do. I decided that i was going to stay with him. He took me over to meet the Cullens where Nessie was, I found out that he Imprinted on her and so they had the freaky bond thing going on. The Vampires were kind of cool i guess. The Smell was awful. We are at a meeting now.

"Everyone this is the newest member, some might know her, My Cousin Dixie." Jacob interduced me.

Everyone started talking at once but i felt a pull toward something. I got up and walked toward him. his name, i heard in my head so many times, It was like i didn't have a choice.

"Dixie," He spoke.

I smiled.

at that moment it was like there was nothing else on the earth, just us.

"So this is what it feels like." I whispered. i knew what had happened. I have Imprinted. "Seth," I said.

"Is there such thing as a double Imprint?" He asked.

"I have never heard of any such thing, until now." Jacob said.

_

Editors note.

I Pinky Promise the next one will be longer. I have a college visit and my mom is pulling me away now! I'll update Sunday!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3...A party to plan!

I was walking on the beach with Leah and we were talking about the Imprinting thing.

"I thought that you said that i wasn't able to imprint that Imprinting was to make a stronger wolf or something?"

"Thats what everyone thought. But I don't know. I mean, if you Imprinted, then there is a chance for me." She looked happy.

"Yeah, but, I don't know, this is all so surreal, i mean, two weeks ago i was just finding out i was a wolf thing, and now, I've imprinted on your brother. wow. this is just wierd." I laughed.

"Wow, i think you just called my brother wierd," she laughed. "Don't worry i won't tell him."

"My birthday is in a few weeks. i think we should do something," I looked at her.

"Ohh do you want a huge extravigant party? if you do i know the perfect girl to call to plan it!" She looked excited.

"Sure, I guess, who are we getting to plan it?" I asked.

"we got to go over there now, fell like running?" She laughed and took off.

out of all the wolfs i was the only one able to keep up with Leah, so we ran through the woods and i keep up with her and with in 10 minutes we were out side of the Big white house. we walked into it and Renesmee ran up to us.

"Wheres Jake? I haven't seen him today." She smiled when we looked at her.

"He's with Seth, they should be here in a few, where is your aunt Alice? we need to see her." Leah said nicly.

Bella and Edward walked into the room.

"Leah, Dixie, is something wrong?" Bella asked.

"No, No. Looks like Alice is going to have some fun." Edward laughed.

Alice came down the Stairs with Rosalie and Smiled.

"Dixie! so nice to see you again!" Alice hugged me.

"Alice, I've seen pictures of what you did with Bella's wedding. and the graduation party, I was wondering if you could do that for Dixie, I mean she is turning 18 in a week, so we wanted to do something special, i mean if you dont want to then we can just go to Seattle or something..." Leah was rambling on.

"I would Love to! ohh, ohh, ohh. I know the theme all ready oh and we need to get everyone something to wear, uh i don' t want anyone to where something off the looks like we will have to, maybe Channel, or Jimmy, or Louis! hmm..." she was still going on.

Jacob and Seth walked into the room while she was rambling on.

"Whats she rambling about?" Jacob asked when he picked renesmee up.

"Your cousin's Birthday party," Edward answered.

"You didn't tell me you wanted a party," seth said when he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek.

"Your sister is the one that wanted to have one," I smiled.

"I need to go shopping like right now! Bella and Leah, you are coming with me. Dixie, go play with Seth while we are gone, Jacob, take care of Renesmee." she was saying this while shoving leah and bella out of the door.

"is she always like this?" I asked Edward when i heard them leave.

"Worse, usually she wont let anyone help her," he laughed.

"Ohh, wow! so, uh do you have any idea of what she was thinking?" I laughed

"Yeah, but i cant tell you, she wants it to be a surprise." he laughed and walked away.

Just then Rosalies phone rang. "Alice," she mummered.

"Hello, yeah, Ok, ill tell them." she hung up the phone.

"The Denalis are coming down next week, look's like you will have them at your party to." she smiled and walked out the door.

"who are they?" i asked.

"the other, vegitarian vampires." Jacob answer. he looked as if he could care less for them

"Want to go for a walk?" Seth asked me.

"Sure." i smiled.

"we have to go see mom and Charlie, make sure that they are ok, they just got moved in together." Seth was saying.

"Ok," I smiled. seth was 18 and had an amazing body, He was considerably taller then me, but i was catching up with him, I have outgrown all my jeans, so i have been wearing shorts and dresses.

"I want to see grandpa and Sue! please let me go!" Nessie said in a singsong voice.

"Ok, we will go see them too!" Jake always gave her what she wants.

____

Editors note!

Sorry i ran out of things to put so ill make another chapter and update it today again! thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4...happy birthday!

"Wake-up! Wake-up! Wake-up!" Leah jumped on my bed.

"5 more minutes. i was out doing patrol last night." I rolled over and put my pillow over my head.

"Look, alice is making me bring you over earily so she can do your make-up. then you have Lunch with my brother. who by the way, has the best present in the world for you!" she laughed and pulled the pillows off of me.

"Ok, I'm up! you know its not fair that you use that against me. you can tell me, i won't let him know that i know!" i've been begging Leah for about a week to tell me what Seth was doing for my birthday. she wouldn't.

"Nope! come on. put this on," she handed me a pair of shorts and a tank top.

I did what i was told and then we went over to the big white house.

"Ok, so, heres your dress, and shoes, go put them on." Alice ordered me away. she had been working on me all morning, it was noon now and Seth was suppost to be here at one to take me out to eat.

I went into the bathroom and slid the black dress over my head, the dress was simple, elegant, it was a black babydoll dress that sparkled, with a bow at the top, I put on the hills, they were too, black, glittery, and elegant. my hair was curly, like taylor swifts, and my blue eyes were wide and smoky. i looked sweet, if i was someone else, i could have past for pretty. I walked out of the bathroom and Bella's Leahs, and Alice's eyes went wide.

"do i honestly look that bad?" I asked.

"you look amazing!" They said at the same time.

Jacob, and Edward came into the room. "Wow, you look increadible!" Jacob said.

"You do, Alice has done it again," Edward smiled.

"This is just for the date. she has another dress and everything for the party, which reminds me. Edward show jacob were i left his suit, and everything. this is going to be the best birthday party ever!" Alice said.

"Oh, but seth is here." Jacob said.

"Wait, i want to get a picture of you walking down the stairs," Alice said. "Wait until i say you can come. oh i should get a picture of Seths face." She ran down stairs and got the camera and yelled "ready!"

I made my way down stairs trying not to trip and saw him. he was wearing a suit, i guess alice dressed him as well. he smiled and mouthed _i love you_ to me. I saw the flashes of alices camera. and when i reached the bottom stair he met me there and took my hand.

"You look beautiful, Dixie," he said before he kissed me. Alice took another picture.

"You better have her back by five, at the latest. the party starts at 9 and i will need time to redue her make-up and hair. Ok?" Alice snapped at him.

"I'll have her back by then! i promise. Edward and Jake both know where we are gonna be at." he smiled. "come on, im only aloud four hours to do this," he opened the door and i walked out.

"You got it?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah," He said as he shut the door."You ready?" he asked as he took my hand.

"Yeah, you know you look a little awkward with the tie," I looked at him and smiled.

"I feel awkward right now," he squeezed my hand and smiled. before we got to the truck, that Jake fixed and seth bought back from bella. I stoped and took the tie off of him and stuck it in his pocket.

"There. better now?" I smiled.

"yes, but we got to go," he walked around and opened the door for me.

We drove back into la push and he parked at the beach.

"come on," he said as he opened my door and grabed my hand we walked for about 15 minutes before we got to a cave and went in, there was candles everywhere and a picnic set up.

"awww, Seth you shouldn't have!" I turned to him and kissed him, this time I didnt stop the kiss, he had to.

"Ok, so, do you want to kno what i got you for your birthday?" he smiled.

"Yeah," I was kissing his neck, i knew that tonight would be the night that i would do it.

"Ok, well there is a two part thing, heres the first one." he steped back and got on one knee, and pulled out a small box.

"Dixie Lauran Redwood, I love you more then any thing in this world, more then life itself, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? will you marry me?"

I covered my mouth and started to cry, I shook my head yes, and he slid the ring on my finger.

"Ok, so the next present is, well really from my mom," he pulled out a key.

"what is that for?" i asked.

"The house, since she moved in with charlie, and she knew that i was going to ask you to marry me, she wants us to have a place to live. Leah still lives there but she said we can have the big bedroom, and Esme, Emmett and Edward said they would rebuild it and we can stay with them."

"Ok, thank you, for everything. can we go to the house now?" i tried to hint to him what i wanted.

"I guess, i mean, don't you want to eat?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah, i meant after we ate."

We ate our food and when we were done we drove up to our house. i gazed at the ring. it was small, silver, a dimond in the middle, with two saphires on the side. it was perfect. just like him.

"Oh crap!" he looked at the time.

"what?" i looked over at him.

"Its 4:30! i got to get you back." he said while turning the truck around.

we got back to the house at 4:59 and Alice was waiting.

"Come on, get up stairs. Seth! go help Edward, Jacob, Jasper, and Emmett set up. now!"

He went into the other room while i was walking up stairs.

"Let me see the ring." alice took my hand and admired the ring. "cute. Bella and Leah are waiting up stairs, uhh your hair went straight. looks like we are going to do an updo with it. I have a question."

"What?" i asked as we turned into the bedroom.

"Can i do your wedding?" she asked.

"uhh, sure. but i want to wait a few monthes. you know?"

"Of course!" she was happy.

"Ok, so Dixie wash your face off, Bella get her dress. Leah, I'm going to need you to help Bella with the dress, its kind of out there." Bella and Leah left to get my dress.

"What is my theme?" i asked while washing my face off.

"Famous couples. You and Seth are Romeo and Juliet." she smiled while she started my hair.

"What about leah?" i was worried leah didn't have a date.

"Taken care of, her and Embry are going together." she smiled when she was done with my hair. she but a crown on top of my hair. She started my make up she was talking to bella and Leah, about the wedding, and everything. "Dixie who do you want to be your brides mades?"

"Oh, uhh, Leah, Bella and You. I mean if you want to be. I was thinking about asking Rosalie, but i dont think she likes me. and Nessie can be the flower girl." i said

"Of course we will, and Rosalie would love to too!" Alice said.

"Ok, lets get you into your dress." Leah spoke.

We went into the bathroom and she helped me get it on. I really looked like an athentic Juliet.

We finally started the party, all the wolfs from La push, and all the Vampires partied. For that moment i forgot about everything. about being engaged, my fear of marraige, that i put behind me because Seth wanted all of me, i forgot about my mom, everything. while dancing with seth was the best part of the night, i longed to be with him on an more intement level.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5...Why

[[editors note: so sorry i havn't updated in a while, my friend was in a really bad car crash and she is still in the ICU, she's had about 5 surgurys. but was airlifted to a bigger hospital today. so please pray for her!]]

It was about four in the morning when i got a phone call from home.

"Dixie?" a muffled voice said.

"Who is this?" I asked

"John Redback. I live down the road, Your dad had a heartattack and they don't think hes going to make it. do you think you could come home for a couple of weeks?"

"Oh, My, Gosh! yes. Ill be there as soon as i can. thank you for calling me." I hung up the phone and called Seth.

"Seth I'm going home, my dad had a heartattack. can you come with me? Please I need you." I began to cry.

"Yeah, me and Leah are on our way." he hung up the phone.

I began running around and packing clothes when Jacob came into the room.

"Whats wrong?" he asked in a groggy voice.

"My dad. he had a heartattack. Seth Leah and I are going home. Crap. i dont have any money." I was in a panic i didn't know how i was suppost to buy a plane ticket.

"One second." he left the room for a few minutes. I was still packing the duffle bag. "Alice and Jasper are on there way. a plane leaves in three hours from Seattle. Esme gave them money to pay for you alls ticket. Ok?"

"Yeah, thanks. A lot!" I hugged him.

"It will be ok. you will be ok. Nothing is going to happen." he was soothing me.

"If he doesn't make it, ill arange for you and billy to come down. ok?" Seth and Leah came into my room.

"Ya'll ready? Alice and Jasper are on their way." I said as I zipped my bag.

"Yeah, we saw their headlights so they'll be here any second." Leah forced a smile.

***

We arrived at the hospital just in time.

"Dixie!" a man i reconized, John, said.

"How is he?" I asked running up to him.

"Not good. he keeps fading in and out. last time he was awake he said he saw your mother and shes waiting on him." he frowned.

"Oh, what did the doctors say?"

"They, are only keeping him a live right now because, he has no living will and because you are the only one that is able to speak for him right now." he pointed toward the room.

I grabbed seth by the hand and walked into the room. it was dark and i saw my dad connected to a bunch of tubes and needles. and heard beeps going off.

"Daddy?" I said when i was next to the bed. "Daddy, Its me. Dixie. you know, your daughter. I brought someone that wants to meet you. He's my Fieonce(sp?) his names Seth."

My dad opened his eyes and looked at me, then seth. "Take good care of my baby girl!" he said to seth. "Your mother said she loves you, and she is with you all the time. I love you dixie. more then any thing. but i cant stay with you right now, bye." he was out. all the lines went flatt.

"Daddy! Daddy! no! you cant leave me! Daddy!" I was screaming. when the doctors rushed in.

"Somebody take her out of here." the doctor said.

seth grabbed me and started pulling me away. "Dixie, come on. please, the doctors will make your dad better. come on dixie." seth said while pulling me out into the hall.

We were out in the hall for about an hour before the nurce came out. "Dixie?" she said when she came up to me.

"Yes." seth was holding my hand.

"We need to speak with you. could you follow me?" she said.

"Can he come? please, he's my feonce." I asked.

"Yes, Of course." she said as she turned and took me into a white room. there was a desk, two chairs and a box of tissues. "Have a seat. the doctor will be in, in a minute." she smiled as she closed the door.

The door opened a few minutes later and a tall dark haired man came in.

"Hello, I'm doctor Feeny. I under stand you are the patients daughter? Dixie?" he said in a professional tone.

"yes, whats wrong?" I asked.

"Well, as you know, your father flatt lined. and we tried to revieve him. but..."

"he died? he's dead." i started to cry.

"Yes, I am so very sorry, if there is anything at all I can do, Please don't hesitate to ask. but i see your father had a $200,000 life insurance policy, so the funeral will be taken care of. and that usually rages around $6000, the rest is yours."

I wasn't saying anything. I was looking at the wall everything they were saying was in the background. Seth and the doctor was talking. But I, I was lost. nothing could make this right. I know what it felt like to lose one parent, but both? that isn't fair, not one bit.

"...Dixie? we need to go." Seth said as he shook the doctors hand.

we walked out side. Seth was holding me up. I saw leah, and John. Seth shook them off. as he walked me out side. It was raining. Seth pulled his jacket off and put it around me, not that i needed it or anything. Leah, Opened the back door of the rental car and seth and I got in. She drove to our hotal. I didn't want to stay at my dad's house. Seth keep his arms around me and i was laying in his lap. I wasn't crying. It didn't feel right to cry. My dad is finally where he wanted to be.

"Dixie, it's ok. you'll be ok." Seth kept wispering in my ear.

when we got to the hotal, the Hilton inn, I wasn't able to walk right. Seth carried me to the room. Leah left to find somewhere she could change so she could tell Jacob what happened. Seth sat me on the bed in the room we were sharing. I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

"Dixie. It will be ok, My mom is on her way down here." He sat next to me.

I knew that this is it. We were alone, for a good three hours. I know that this was the perfect time. I turned to him. And began to kiss him. I pulled him back and he was on top of me.

"Dixie," he said.

"Please, Seth." I breathed. I took his shirt off and that was it.

[[sorry about the beganing being kind of depressing. my storyis follow my moods. and i did have a totally different Idea for it. but when i began to write it. I was Depressed. but I promise the next one will not be as depressing...:)]]


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6...Really?

"Dixie? Oh my gosh! it is you!" I turned around to see Nichole standing there.

"Oh, hey Nichole." I smiled.

"Wow, are you moving back because of your dad. You know you are the rightful chief and all..."Tipical Nichole.

"No, I'm just down for a few weeks, cleaning the house, and the funeral." Since that night with Seth i was able to smile easily.

"But what will we do about the Chief?" Nichole asked

"I have to talk to the consul," I smiled when I felt Seths Hand fold over mine.

"Who is he?" Nichole asked.

"Oh, This is Seth, my Fiencee, his sister, Leah, and my cousin Jacob." I smiled.

"Your getting married! is that why your not staying, because the consul doens't apporve of it?"

"No, that's not it, and I don't care what the consul has to say. I'm not staying becuase this isn't the right place for me."

"Ok, well when you get married, let me know, I want to come. Do you still have my phone number?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'll let you know." I hugged her good-bye.

"Oh, Yeah, one more thing before I leave. David has been asking about you, you should go see him before you leave, well he's going to be at the funural tomorrow. But ill see you there. Bye, Love!" she walked away.

"Who's David?" Leah asked.

"My, Uhh...Ex-Boyfriend." Why did Nichole have to say this?

"Oh," Leah said and began walking again. We were at the Wall*Mart, finding billy a tie.

"What about this one?" Jacob held up an aqua colored tie.

"Sure, ok lets go, I still have to go speak to the Consul of the Elders." We checked out and walked out to the car.

We went to the middle ground, where the consul was waiting for me.

"Dixie," Peter greated me.

"Hello. Nice to see you all again."

"You know You are the Heir to the Chiefmenship?" Peter said.

"Yes, that is just what I wanted to talk about."

"Ok, we can talk." He smiled.

"I'm not moving back down here." I just put it out point-blank.

"Do you not want to be the Cheif?" he asked.

"No, I do not." I frowned.

"Ok, then you know who it goes to now?"

"Yes, David Redwood."

"Yes, but only until you feel like you are better able to take on this respondsability. Ok, Dixie?"

"Ok, Thank you for being Understanding."

"Nichole called and told me you were engaged?" he smiled.

"Yes. would you like to meet him?" I glanced over to Seth, Jake, and Leah who were sitting at the bench.

"Yes, I would." He smiled. Mr. Peter, was Nicholes Dad, and has been in as much of my life as my own father has.

I walked to where seth was and Grabbed his hand, "Mr. Peter wants to meet you." I pulled him up to where Peter was.

"Mr. Peter, this Is Seth Clearwater. Seth, this is one of the Four Elders of the Tribe. Seths, Father was one at La Push, But he past away a few years ago." I frowned, Knowing that Seth, Went through what i'm going through is hard.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that. how did he.." Peter began to ask

"Heartattack." Seth answered in one word.

"Oh, Well I guess it's good that ya'll have eachother." He smiled. "Who are the other two that is with you.

"Oh, The Girl is Leah, She's Seth's Sister. And the Boy, is Jacob, My cousin. His father is also an elder. He's at the Hotal.."

"Ok, Well we'll have to have dinner. Oh, And Dixie."

"Yes?" I said before walking away.

"We need you to get the valuables out of the Chief's house, You know. so we can clean it and get it ready to live in again." He said.

"Of course." I smiled and walked away.

"So?" Leah asked as we got into the car.

"I'm not the chief, I could be when ever I wanted to be. but not now. maybe later."

"Ok, We need to get all the valuable stuff out of the house." Seth said when he squeezed my hand.

We were at the house for a few hours. We packed all the pictures and clothes up and piled them infront of the door. We got all of my mom's jewlrie and packed it up. we put them into fedex boxes and road to the Fedex store and Shiped them to the Cullen's house. We went back to our hotal, and had dinner with Charlie, Sue and Billy. After we finished eating Leah, and Jacob had to go cheek in with the other wolves and the Cullens. Seth and I went back to our room to go to sleep. I didn't have a dream that night. the next thing i know what it was morning and we were getting ready to go to the funeral at the Central Ground.

"can you tie a tie?"Jake, and Seth asked.

"Yea, come here." I tied both of there ties the began getting ready.

The Dress Alice sent me was beautiful, of course. The perfect dress for a funeral. When we were all dressed and ready we went to the funeral and stood in the front. Seth And Jacob were holding my hand, and Leah was holding seth's hand. Behind me, David, Nichole, and a few of my old friends were standing. Billy, Charlie, and Sue stayed toward the back. Mr. Peter spoke about it being a new begining and how his life will be better now. I was able to hold back my tears. After the funeral I got a bunch of huggs and a bunch of people asked me if i was ok. I was being as patient as i could.

***

"Are you sure? this is what you want to do? you know, leave and marry Seth?" David asked me while I was eating.

"Yes, But take good care of my people. If i ever hear that your not, we will have trouble." I smiled.

"Dont worry. they will be ok. I promise. But Seth?" he asked again

"What's wrong with Seth?" I was getting defensive.

"Nothing. You moved up there 5 monthes ago and now your engaged? this is just wierd." he laughed.

"I dont' know, It feel's right, like we were meant to be." i didn't include the part about us being double imprinted.

"Oh, ok." he forced a smile.

"But I got to go, you know. Finish packing, we are leaving in a few hours. so i'll see you at the wedding?" I smiled.

"Yeah, of course." He smiled. he got up and hugged me and kissed me on the forehead.

"bye." I smiled.

"Bye." He said as i walked away.

A few hours later we boreded the plane.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7…You don't know the half of it…

"So, are you sure? I mean…you told Seth?" Alice looked confused.

"Yes, I'm sure. And not yet, I'm telling him as soon as I leave her." I smiled I nervously.

"Ok, as long as he knows. But you need to hurry up and tell him, you know?"

"I will." I got up.

"Remember your engagement party is tonight." She smiled.

"Ok, well I need to go tell Seth and all. But I'll be back later"

"Yeah, well I have to go somewhere," She smiled. "No, not that color I told her purple!" Alice ran up the stairs.

~*~*~*~

After searching for Seth for 30 minutes I finally found him at first beach.

"Hey you," He said when I walked up to him.

"Hey," I said when he kissed my cheek and grabbed my hand.

"So, did you have fun with Alice?" He asked.

"Yeah, uh, we need to talk…about who's giving me away…"I looked at his eyes.

"Ok, well who do you want to give you away? I was thinking about Billy, you know because, of your dad..." he didn't finish the sentence.

"Yeah, well uh, it's a tradition that, if the bride's dad is uh… unable to give the bride away then the chief of the tribe gives her away…"I drifted off.

"And the chief is…David…you're ex-boyfriend?" he looked at me.

"Yeah, I mean, this is important to me, I want to do this right," I stopped and looked at him.

"Okay," he smiled.

"Okay?" I looked at him.

"Yeah, sure I don't like the guy, but it's important to you, and well honestly, I can't say no." he laughed.

"This is why I love you." I smiled and kissed him.

"Can we talk about your past?" He asked as he sat on the bench.

"Okay?" I sat beside him.

"We'll who was your first kiss?" He smiled.

"David."

"Who did you grow up with?" He looked at me.

"David and Nichole," I said wondering where this was going.

"Who was your first love?" he pressed his lips together.

"Seth…" I frowned.

"Just answer the question." He looked at me.

"David," I whispered.

"Why did you and David break-up?" he looked at me.

"I—I moved here." I felt tears gathering in my eyes.

"Did you make any promises before you left him at the airport?" He looked away.

"Seth, Please, don't do this," I begged.

"Just answer the question." He looked down at me.

"Yes, I promised him that as soon as I turned 18 I would move back and be with him." I looked away, whipping my tears away.

"Do you see that cliff over there?" he pointed.

"Yeah, why?" I looked at him.

"Well, Bella jumped off of it, almost killed herself, would have drowned herself if Jacob didn't save her." He looked at me as I said this.

"why did she jump?"

"Recreational purposes, But that's what brought her and Edward back together." He smiled, "Broke Jacob's heart when she picked him, I think he words were 'it's him, it's always been him'."

"Wait, broke Jacob's heart? But he has Renesmee." I was confused.

"But, Renesmee wasn't always there. Once, he was in love with Bella. They were soul-mates, perfect for each other. But, Edward and she had a magical bond, not as strong as Imprinting, but stronger then true love. She never had a choice." He looked away.

"So, in this scenario, I'm Bella, your Edward, and David is Jake. But, why do you think it's necessary for me to know this?" I looked at him.

"I want you to know what David will go through. What, Jacob and Leah went through." He kissed my hair.

"I already talked to him, I didn't tell him about the Imprint, but I kinda summed it up for him, without telling him."

"Ok, well if your sure." He frowned.

"I am 100% positive, about us." I kissed him

~*~*~*~

We walked back to Billy's house where Emmett and Edward were waiting on us.

"Hey ya'll. What's up?" I asked as we walked toward him.

"Well I am suppose to keep you away from the house until the engagement party, and Edward was told to come down here and get Seth," Emmett smiled.

"Ok, well I have to get in the shower and do my hair and all of that stuff, so I won't be much fun." I said as I kissed Seth bye and he walked away.

"Well, Alice gave me instructions that I wasn't a loud to leave this house with you until she called." He said as he walked into my room and plopped down onto my bed.

"Ok, well, I'll be in the bathroom if you need me." I said as I walked into my bathroom.

It took me five minutes to shower, and 10 to blow-dry my hair. I started to get dressed but I couldn't get the zipper.

"Emmett!" I called out.

"Yeah," he called back.

"I need you to zip me up." Why couldn't Alice send Bella, or Rosalie?

"Ok." He opened the door and came in.

"You think Alice would have sent a girl over here wouldn't you?" he said as he zipped the zipper.

"Yeah, it would be less awkward," I laughed.

"Have you seen your wedding dress yet?" he asked.

"No, why?" I looked at him.

"You have to wear a corset, Alice said that she wanted it to be a like a mid-summer's night dream, because that's kind of what your imprinting is like." He smiled.

"Oh, god, I'm going to die," I laughed.

"Yeah, well, it's just one day, and you're not the only one that has to wear one, your bride's maid's and Renesmee do to. But Nessie is the only one excited about it." He laughed.

"Oh, well I guess that's what I get for letting Alice do my wedding," I said as I curled my hair.

"Yeah, you have it worst then Bella did. She just had to have a wedding; you have the engagement party, the bachelorette party, the wedding and the reception. Bella just had the wedding and the reception."He was sitting on the toilet talking to me.

"Yeah, well, I figured if I'm going to do this, I'm going to do this right. Well almost right," I laughed.

"You done with your hair yet?" he asked.

"Yeah, almost, can you do the back for me? It's not that hard, just don't burn me," I looked back at him.

"Yeah, Ok." He got up and started to curl my hair. "Alice said David was going to give you away."

"Oh, yeah, Cherokee tradition, you know. And it's what my dad would have wanted." I breathed.

"All done back here." He smiled.

"Ok, thanks," I said. Emmett's phone rang.

"It's Alice," he said before he answered. "Hey, yeah, she's ready, ok, we'll be there in a minute." He hung up his phone. "Come on, I have to take you in through the back so the guest don't see you yet, and you and Seth can walk down the stairs together." He said as we got into the Jeep.

"Why couldn't I have just been there earlier?" I asked.

"Surprise and I would have told you, but I value my life to much, and Edward would tell if I told you." He smiled as we speed out of La Push.

"Oh, ok," we were already almost to his house. "Who all is here?" I asked as we pulled up the lit driveway.

"The Denali's, us, Sam's pack, Rachel and Rebecca, Rebecca's husband, Billy, Charlie, Jacob and his pack, a few other people too." He said as we got out of the jeep. "Ok, so the only way to get up to that window, is to jump, and since you and phase, come on," he picked me up in his arms, "are you ready to jump?" he laughed.

"I guess." He jumped and we were in Edward's old room. This is also where Seth has been staying since they started to re-build the house.

"Good, you're here!" Alice came running up to me, "and turn around," she made me spin. "Good, look's like I did your hair, and the back of it is perfect." She smiled.

"Emmett did it," I smiled.

"Ok, well, before you go down stairs I have a surprise," she ran out and came back in with Nichole.

"Nichole!!" I screamed and ran to hug her.

"Yeah, well, when Alice called and said that you wanted me to be one of your bride's maids and that I needed to get up here soon, I packed my stuff and bought a one way ticket here, so now, until after the wedding, I'm going to be living with Alice and them, who, by the way, are really nice, and great cooks."

"Ok, Nichole, I need you to get your butt back down stairs, we have to get Seth and Dixie ready for entrance," she knocked on the bathroom door. "Seth, get out here. NOW!" she said as Seth opened the door. "Ok, Emmett and I are going to make the announcement that you two are here and ready to come down, and when we saw, "Announcing the engagement of Dixie and Seth," you two come down. OK?" she glared at us.

"Ok," we said together.

We stayed in the room, not talking for about 5 or 10 minutes before we heard Emmett say the phase, and so we took each other's hands and began to walk down to the stairs, when everyone saw us, the started to clink.

"I think they want us to kiss," Seth whispered.

"Well I guess we have to give them what they want." I whispered back.

Seth pulled me to him, and gave me a soft, tender kiss. The audience cheered.

[[Editor's note: Ok, I love writing this, but when I don't get any feedback, it makes me feel like no one is reading this, so please please please just give me 1 or 2 reviews…I would really love it!]]


	8. Chapter 8

[[Ok, So I know I said that Seth and Dixie were double imprinted. But I think it would be better if they weren't and they were only half imprinted. Were they know they love each other and all but they still are able to fight and all of that, because you know that if you are imprinted then they give you whatever you want…]]

Chapter 8…I want to know…Now!

"So Dixie, about the wedding, Why aint I the maid of honor?" she looked hurt.

"Well, Leah is his sister, and she's helped me a lot, you know with the move and all," I almost spilt the beans.

"Dixie, look I know there is something weird going on here, I mean, you have grown six inches, and have a 6 pack, the Cullens are freaking rich as anything, and I see the way that you and Seth look at each other, Dixie, I want to know what is going on, and I want to know it now." She demanded. My phone rang. It was Jacob.

"Look, I need to take this." I said as I ran out of the room. "Hey," I said as I answered.

"Hey, are you busy?" Jake asked.

"Kind of, look, can I tell Nichole about us, I mean, she's my best friend, and she deserves to know, and she won't tell anyone.." I began to say.

"Sure, but she'll have to stay with us, but I need to see you when you get home," he sounded distracted.

"Ok, well I'm going to tell her now." I hung up the phone.

"Nichole, I need to tell you something really important, and it might not make much since to you, and you might think I'm lying. But what I'm bought to tell you is the 100% God honest truth." I sat on her bed.

"Ok," He put her phone away.

"Before I tell you I need you to promise me that you will not tell anyone," I said seriously.

"I promise." She bit her lip.

"I'm a werewolf, and the reason that Seth and I are so close is we imprinted." I gulped.

"Ok, uh. Wow. You are crazy." She got up and walked away from me.

"No, seriously I am." I followed her. "Just come with me to la push." We walked out the door.

Edward let me borrow his Volvo to go to la push. Nichole was quiet the hole ride down there. When we pulled into the drive way Embry was sitting out side.

"Hey, Jacob said you let the wolf out of the bag," he laughed.

I looked at Nichole who was still freaked, "Not the best expression, but yeah," I smiled.

Embry looked at Nichole, and she at Embry, "Oh my god, you were telling the truth" Nichole blurted out.

"Yeah, well, I'm going in to talk to Jacob." I left them out side.

"Another imprint?" Rachel walked into the room.

"Yup," I laughed.

"great, which means another wedding," she plopped down on the coach.

"Yeah, but at least it's not us," I laughed and sat down beside her. We were watching The Ugly Truth, a movie that she rented the other day. Seth and Paul walked in.

"Embry imprinted, on your friend," Paul grumbled. He didn't really like me, but who did he like?

"Yup, I know." I smiled at Seth who looked away from me.

"Sucks, she has a high pitched voice." Paul sat by Rachel and Seth sat on the chair on the other side of the room.

"Where are Jacob and Quil?" I asked.

"I don't actually know, they said they would be right back." Seth spoke.

"Ok," I looked at the watch and saw what time it was, "Crap! I have to go by our house, Esme wanted to show me it so far. Do you want to come?" I looked at Rachel.

"Yes! I've been stuck here all day, stupid exterminators." She got up.

"Seth? Are you coming?" I looked at Seth.

"Naw, this looks like a good movie, I'm going to stay here." He didn't make eye contact.

"Well bye," I said as I looked at him.

"Bye, see you when you get home." Seth said, never lifting his eyes from the TV. I walked outside.

"We are going to see the house, if you want to come," I said when Nichole looked at me.

"Ya'll go head, I'm going to stay here," she smiled.

"Listen to that accent! Is that not the cutest ever?" Embry smiled.

"We have the same accent, we're from the same town!" I practically yelled, but he was buisy staring at Nichole.

"Just forget it," Rachel laughed and started walking toward my house. My phone rang, it was Alice.

"Hey, what's up?" I answered.

"Ok, well Rosalie isn't going to be a bride's maid, she's playing the Piano, and Bella has to take pictures of everything, so you only have Leah, Nichole, and Me, do you think you can find someone else?" she was panicky.

"Yeah, uh, I'll ask Rachel," I smiled.

"Ok, well let me know when you ask her." She hung up the phone.

"What are you going to ask me?" Rachel looked at me.

"Ok, before I ask you, I'm going to warn you, you'll have to wear a corset," I said as we were walking up the street to my house.

"Ok," She laughed.

"And you'll have to deal with Leah, Alice and Nichole," I laughed, knowing that her and Leah weren't the biggest fans of each other.

"Ok," she laughed again.

"Do you want to be one of my brides maids?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure, just because you're my cousin." She smiled.

"Thank you! You have no idea how much easier you just made my life!" I gave her a hug.

We were finally at the house but, it was perfect. It was white, with blue shutters, and a big wrap around poach, the yard had one big oak tree on the side and the walkway had daisy blooming on both sides. It had a white picket fence and a new mailbox with _Clearwater_ painted on the side. I loved it.

"Oh. My. God! Wow! That is amazing!" Rachel was the first one to speak when Esme came out side.

"Why thank you, Rachel. Dixie do you like the outside so far?" Esme opened the gate and came to where we were standing.

"Yes! It's perfect!" I was still looking at it.

"Well, this is all you get to see for now. The rest will be done by your wedding day." Esme smiled.

"Thank you! Oh my gosh! Thank you!" I hugged her.

~*~*~*~

"Dixie, where have you been?" Jacob said as he got up off the door steps, "Rachel what are you doing with Dixie?"

"Sorry, I had to go look at the house, then Rachel and I had to go to Alice's to get her measured for the dress." I smiled.

"What dress?" He was confused.

"Rosalie is playing the piano and Bella's taking the pictures, so Alice said I needed to find another brides maid for the wedding, and so I asked Rachel if she wanted to, and she said yeah," I pretty much summed it up.

"Did you hear about Nichole?" Jacob looked at me.

"Imprinting on Embry? Yeah, I know," I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, what was up with you and Seth last night, I mean you two basically were never together, other than when Alice forced you to be." He looked concerned.

"Ok, so I'm going to take this as my cue to go inside and find Paul."Rachel left.

"I don't know, I mean he's pretty much been avoiding me, and it's really starting to worry me! Can you talk to him for me?" I looked at him.

"I tried, but when I asked him, he got up and walked out of the house," he frowned.

"Ok, where is he?" I asked.

"The beach, I think." He pointed in the direction that he went.

"Thanks, I'll be back in a few, can you take Edward his car home?" I handed him the keys.

I walked down to the beach and saw Seth sitting by the water. I walked toward him.

"What is your problem?" I asked standing in front of him.

"I don't know what you mean." Seth gritted his teeth.

"You don't look at me when I talk to you, you don't want to talk to me, and you avoid me. You blow me off for a chick-flick. So I want to know why?" I sat beside him and pulled my knees up to my chest.

"Look, I just need to think about some things! So just leave me alone!" he shouted at me, he got up and walked away.

I stayed there crying, I couldn't believe that he was being so hurtful. I finally got up and walked to the house.

"Any luck?" Jacob asked when I opened the door. I still had tears in my eyes and I rubbed them away.

"No, he told me he needs to think about some things, and to leave him alone." I sniffed.

"Oh, well right now might not be the best time to tell you, but Rachel and Paul needs to stay over, and my dad was wondering if you could stay at the Cullens." He frowned.

"yeah, just let me get my stuff," I said as I went to my room. I gathered my things and placed them into a bag.

"I'll drive you," he got up and got the keys to the rabbit.

We didn't talk until we were in the drive way. I saw a truck there, a truck I would know anywhere; a Dodge Ram, 2007, Gray, lifted, David's truck. "Who's truck is that?" Jacob wondered out loud.

"David, he must have driven here." I said as we parked.

We got out of the car and went inside where I saw Emmett and Jasper staring at David, who looked as calm as ever. Jasper had something to do with that.

"Dix!" David said as he got up to hug me.

"David, what are you doing here? I mean, when did you get here?" I asked.

"I was at your party last night, but no one noticed me, but you're stupid fiancé." He made an annoyed face.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I—uh, Can we talk in private?" he looked at Jasper and Emmett.

"Yeah, come on," I took him up to Nichole's room.

"I've missed you, and I wanted to ask you something…" he said as he dug around in his pocket.

"What?" I said as I sat my stuff on the floor.

He got down on one knee. "Dixie, will you marry me?" when he said this Seth opened the door.

"Seth!" I said when I saw him.

"What in the hell?" Seth was mad.

"David, I'm not going to marry you, my heart belongs to Seth, I'm sorry, I thought I explained it to you." I said while making sure Seth didn't leave.

"Dixie, what the crap? Six months ago you promised me that you would come back and be mine, forever!" David shouted at me.

"I know, but people change, my mind changed, my heart changed." I said.

"David I think you need leave, before I get angry." Seth said.

"No! dude! If it wasn't for you, I would have already had Dixie, you freaking stole her from me!" David pushed Seth.

Seth started to shake.

"Ya'll stop it!" I yelled, praying Jacob or Emmett heard me.

"No! I think this boy need's a good old country beat down!" David pushed Seth again.

"Seth, please don't, please calm down, for me." I turned to Seth, just then Edward and Bella came running in.

"Dixie, get Seth outside now!" Edward ordered.

"Good, so we can take this outside!" David tried to follow us out.

Bella slammed the door in his face. I pushed Seth outside and everyone was following me.

"Seth calm down, please, for me," I kept saying.

"Seth, Man, he isn't worth it!" Jacob said.

"Dixie what did he do to make Seth so mad?" Emmett asked me.

"He asked her to marry him and Seth walked in when he did." Edward answered.

"Babe are you ok yet?" I looked at Seth who looked a little calmer.

"Yeah," he hugged me. I looked up at the window were David was, and saw him looking out at me shaking his head.

"I'm sorry…" I said as I looked at him.

"You didn't do anything wrong. It was all me. Just go and tell him to leave. Please," He kissed my head.

"Yeah sure, no problem," I started up to the door.

"Hey, Dixie, take Emmett with you," Edward said.

"Ok," I said as Emmett stepped beside me. We walked up to the room. "Stay here until I say I need you, ok?" he shook his head.

"What?" David said.

"I think you need to leave." I looked at him.

"Dixie, you know you are the most selfish bitch I've ever met." He said as he got up and walked out of the door.

[[Editors note: thank ya'll so much for the reviews!! just let me get 1 or 2 more and i'll post the next one thanks!]]


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9…I just don't know…

I was sitting on the beach close to the water looking at the waves; it was about a week ago when David called me that. Emmett was the only one who knew about it, and he promised not to think about it around Edward. I've been out here since about 1 this morning and the sun's about to come up. I heard someone walking up behind me. It was Seth, he sat down beside me and didn't say anything.

"Hey you," I smiled and looked over at him.

"Hey, babe," he kissed my head.

"What time is it?" I laid my head in his lap.

"About seven in the morning, how long have you been out here?" he moved my hair out of my face.

"Since one," I smiled.

"Oh, really, aren't you tired?" he was playing with my hair.

"Kind of," I laughed.

"Well, do you want to go home?" he looked down at me.

"No," I smiled.

"Do you want me to leave?" he brushed my hair out of my eyes.

"No!" I yelled.

"Ok, I'll stay," he smiled.

"Forever?" I smiled.

"Forever and ever," he leaned down to kiss me.

"Good," I smiled when he kissed me.

"You look tired, you can go to sleep, I'll stay here, I won't leave, I promise." He cooed in my ear.

"I love you," I leaned up to kiss him.

"That's why I'm here," he said in between kisses.

"I have a question," I sat up.

"What is it?" he grabbed my hand.

"How did we imprint?" I looked at him.

"I don't know how to explain this it's uh, like magic?" He was confused.

"Yeah, but the reason we imprint is to make a stronger wolf. And I can't make one," I frowned.

"We don't know that, you and Leah are the first girls that are wolves, so we're not sure…" he looked away from me.

"But if we are able to, then why didn't Sam imprint on Leah, they were soul-mates, and she has like the best blood line compared to me and Jake, so why?" I looked at the ocean.

"We don't know," He didn't look at me.

"Ok, I have another question," I smiled.

"You are asking a lot these days." He smiled.

"Yeah, well, the wedding is just 12 days away," I smiled.

"Yes, it is. But what is your question?" he looked at me.

"Bella, she and Edward were able to have Renesmee, but all their legends said it was impossible, but the legends were wrong," I looked him in the eye.

"Yes, they were very wrong," he kept eye contact.

"So, is it possible that our legends are wrong?" I looked at him.

"Yes, it is possible," he smiled.

"Good, so I do have a chance," I smiled and kissed him.

"Yes, we have a chance," He smiled and kissed me back.

"Did you ever decide who you wanted your grooms men to be?" I looked at him.

"Yes, Jacob, Edward, Embry and Sam," he smiled.

"In that order?" I looked at him.

"Yuppers," he smiled.

"So Jake is your main dude. I don't know what its called." I laughed.

"Yeah, he's my main dude," he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Ok," I laid my head on his shoulder.

[[Editors Note: So sorry this one is sooo short, writers block. but I'm thinking about ending this one after the wedding. And if I get 20 Reviews (including the one's I already have) I'll do the Second one, but I'm just going to keep it on the same thingy as this one, because I don't want yall to have to search for the second one. Because I know it bugs the crap out of me. Lol. But the second one will start at Isle Esme "where magical things happen" lol. And if I tell you where it finishes it won't be a surprise. And I love surprises. But I can give you a list of things to guess at and if you don't love surprises then if you guess these 3 right then I'll tell you what the BIG SURPRISE is! Ok so here is the list.

_ _ _ _ _ marries_ _ _ _ _ _ _.(it's not Dixie and Seth)

_ _ _ _ _ comes back into the picture

_ _ _ _ Imprints

So there you go…you just have to get three right! And if you do…then you will know the big secret….and it's good!!!! Please please please Review! Because honestly they are what keep me writing!

OH OH OH! I just found out that I gave Dixie and David the Same last name so now Dixie's last name is Lautinson (like Lautner +Pattinson) I know, it's pathetic…lol. ))


	10. Chapter 10

[[Ok so this is my last installment in Dixie Twilight, it's just a brief about the wedding and what happens in her life]]

She walked into the room and ran her fingers along the fireplace and pictures lining it. Her wedding day, Seth standing at the altar, smiling as Dixie walked toward him, Billy gave her away. Her honeymoon, her and Seth on the crystal beach. Abigail Lynn, her first born, escaped the wolf gene. Harrison mason her second born, the leader of the wolf pack now. And her baby girl Juliet, how she look's just as her mother. Jacob's wedding day, she never saw him so happy in his life. Jacobs's children Emilie, Jack and Ally.

Dixie started to cry, remembering how frail Seth looked in the hospital bed, liver failure. He died in silence. She never felt that horrible. But every time she sees's Harrison, she see's Seth's face. Abigail looks like her mother, and Juliet looks like a younger version of Dixie.

David, her first love. How he drove her crazy sometimes. But when he and Leah imprinted she couldn't have been happier, Leah finally had everything she wanted, she got over Sam, and a baby girl Amberlee. Nichole and Embry had two children Britney and Jessica. Jessica imprinted on Jack and Britney imprinted on Harrison. Juliet married her high school sweetheart, Brian. They moved to Tybee Island, Abigail lives in New York, works at a big law firm, her husband Jonathan is good to her.

Dixie sat down remembering her life, and closed her eyes. She never woke up. Alice found her; she came to give Dixie food. But Dixie is happy now, with her Seth, her mother, her father. She knows that nothing will separate them again. Dixie lived to be 98.


End file.
